The Lady Lovers
by gingersnapsxo
Summary: Finding time to keep up with friends is difficult when you have a demanding job but Agent Emily Prentiss, Dr. Maura Isles, and Dr. Megan Hunt do their best to keep in touch. This is a crossover fic that includes characters from Body of Proof, Criminal Minds, Rizzoli & Isles, and SVU. (Rizzles, Kegan, Emily/Olivia)
1. Interrupted Call

More often than not, I find myself dreaming of what could be if my favorite fictional characters from different universes(shows) were connected in some manner. This is just the result of one of those many dreams that bothered me so much I had to write it down. Keep in mind that this is alternate universe so there are slight differences in their personalities and storylines to help the relationships align.

I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. This was written down relatively quick without much thought to exactly what was flowing through my brain as it happened which means there will probably be several grammar mistakes along the way. Please be gentle if you do not enjoy as there is a difference in constructive criticism and just being rude. I have yet to decide if I will continue the story beyond this chapter, but if I do each pairing will be published in the correct show category as not to force those of you who aren't interested in all pairings to read them.

I do not own these characters! They are property of ABC, CBS, NBC, TNT, and all others responsible for their flawless creation.

* * *

In three different cities, in two separate countries, sat a trio of friends that had known one another through the trials and tribulations of being born into a family of great wealth and social standing. None of the woman boasted about their bank accounts verbally but their style said it all. From Chanel to Versace all women could very well be walking a catwalk instead of the concrete sidewalks to an office every morning. In all actuality, all the woman could very well not have to walk anywhere and be completely comfortable financially throughout their years on earth.

A prada pump dangled from the manicured toes of one of the most respected medical examiners in the United States as green eyes studied her most recent findings of a homicide victim. It was rather grim how the person met their untimely demise. Just 72 hours prior the body of a young healthy college freshman had been found floating the Charles River. Peers, friends, and family alike had all been concerned for the girls well being with finals putting an amount of pressure that could have very well led to what some considered a way out. However, the indication on the brunettes body spoke different. Alyssa Brandon suffered a horrific death caused by a sharp object being stabbed into her chest, multiple times, before being disposed into the river several hours postmortem. No matter how many years one worked with death it never got any easier to deal with the loss of a life.

The ringing of skype on the desktop computer brought a rather large smile to the medical examiners face. Swiftly, petite fingers moved the mouse to hit the green button that would connect the video conference.

"Well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes." A brunette started the conversation off with a soft tone that failed to lace the underlying tension from her day at the office.

Laughter echoed through the speakers from the red head on the other side of her screen. "Of course we are! We're hot."

"Hello, Agent Prentiss and Doctor Hunt." Came out of the honey blondes mouth a little more seductive than planned. Especially when there was a file containing the results of an autopsy in her hands.

For a few seconds the women were silent. Each took in the appearance of their longest acquaintances with appreciation. Once a month these skype calls were penciled into schedules in order to keep some form of relationship going in each of their lives, despite all of their colleagues claiming they had no real friends, but often they were cancelled due to work interference.

Emily Prentiss is the Chief of the London Interpol Office, former BAU Supervisory Special Agent, and before that former JTF-12 member; not that the latter was ever really spoken of. Working for the FBI didn't exactly leave much time for social interactions with those she didn't already know. Of course, daughter of an ambassador often stole what little time off she did have due to the need to keep up appearances at events and gatherings she didn't particularly enjoy. When working for the FBI stateside, Washington DC, Emily wasn't one to please her mother, or anyone for that matter, but when she made a career change it was important to have high power people in her corner - even if the snobbing around with them made her feel ill at times.

Megan Hunt was a brilliant, world class neurosurgeon until a life-altering car accident prevented her from continuing that career. A bus slammed into the side of the neurosurgeons car in Santa Monica resulting in minor nerve damage in her hands which is needed to be successful in the practice of surgery. Now, the doctor uses her vast medical knowledge and investigative instincts to solve the medical mysteries of the dead and bring those responsible to justice; a medical examiner. Being the daughter of a federal judge was anything but glamorous, especially when it came to saving face after the accident. That fateful day caused her to lose a marriage, one her friends weren't exactly fond of, and custody of her teenage daughter. Though most look down upon her decision to not hide behind malpractice attorneys when she killed a girl on the operating table, Megan is proud of herself for sticking to her morals and coming clean about why that girl lost her life. Trading OR hours and on-calls rooms for a cushy office with very little stress is definitely something she can't bring herself to regret. Especially now that she has her daughter back in her life.

Maura Isles is a Doctor of Forensic Pathology and the Chief M.E. of Massachusetts. The honey blonde was adopted by a wealthy couple, Mr. Isles and Constance Isles, at birth who gave her every opportunity in life. It wasn't until she was well into her adult years that the medical examiner came in contact with her biological father and mother, part of her wishes she never had. Patrick Doyle, her biological father, is an Irish mob boss who has no issues with putting ice picks in the hearts of men who he believes the city of Boston needs to be rid of. The man made enemies along the way which has bled into Maura's life on more than one occasion causing much conflict. Her biological mother, Doctor Hope Martin, and half sister are a different story that comes along with one of Maura's kidneys and a trail of tears along the way.

There are several things the three women sitting in front of their computers have in common from childhood until now, commodities that have bonded them for life. Though most look at each one of them with pity, assuming them to be rather cold, none really understood the inner workings of their hearts and minds aside from each other. It was both a blessing and a curse. The silence was not awkward but comforting for the women. It had been years since they were all gathered in the same place at one time, after Megans horrific accident, which made these small moments all the more important. Each one could read the face of the other and instantly know what was lying underneath. Words were never really needed.

Emily broke the trance first with a small smile upon her lips. "We finally closed the case today." Though they didn't physically talk on a daily basis an group conversation was always in play on their iphones. One where the women often vented about the cases they had without giving much detail, they didn't fancy time behind bars. "Which means I start my vacation in exactly…" Brown eyes moved to glance at the watch upon her wrist even though there was a clock on her computer screen. "…an hour and a half ago." The women all laughed softly.

"Why have you not run out of that office yet? There would be a hole in the shape of my body if I were you." Megan replied with a smirk of her own. "There may be one just when I leave the office this evening."

"Kate giving you a hard time again?" Maura asked as she closed the file she had been holding onto and laid it upon her desk.

Emily rolled her eyes. "You two just need to fuck and get it over with."

"Agreed."

"SHHH!" Green eyes quickly moved to scan the hallways around her office to make sure that no one could have overheard. Not that they would have been able to hear a thing since the door was closed and the computer was up just enough that her ears could make out what was being said. "She's straight. She slept with my ex husband. I'm not interested."

"I have spent many years studying body language, Megan, and I've known you since we were barely 4 years of age." The honey blondes eyebrow rose.

"She's trying to say you're lying." Emily cut in with a smirk. Megan rolled her eyes and moved her arms to fold under her chest. "Look at you getting all protective of yourself!"

Both Emily and Maura found themselves laughing at Megans expense which didn't bother the Philly resident in the least.

"Everyone is interested in Kate." Megan admitted as a blush crept up her neck and splashed across her cheeks. Only these women could get her to open up about things so easily. "She's breathtakingly beautiful, intelligent, witty, funny…"

Emily placed her elbow upon the counter of her desk and moved her chin into the palm of her hand. "I'm beginning to think this isn't just a crush anymore. What do you think, Maura?"

Megan opened her mouth to speak but didn't get the chance. "I don't think I've seen her blush in years."

"Okay! Can we change the subject?"

"Do you get flustered around her?" Emily ignored her friends question.

"I am willing to take an educated guess, due to our past experiences with Megan, that she does. Judging by the way she looks now…" Megan narrowed her eyes dangerously at the two women on her computer screen practically daring them to continue. "…that she can barely stand in close proximity to the other woman with her paresthesia flaring up."

And continue on they did as they weren't scared of Megan.

"It acts up when shes nervous, right?" Emily asked unsure of what all the condition entailed.

"The most common, everyday cause is temporary restriction of nerve impulses to an area of nerves, commonly caused by leaning or resting on parts of the body; which would be hands in her case. However, anxiety and panic are two very common as well. Other common examples occur when sustained pressure has been applied over a nerve, inhibiting or stimulating it's function. Removing the pressure typically results in gradual relief of these paresthesias." Maura explained as pointed to the side of the screen Megan was on with a smile. During her google mouth definition to Emily, the red head had begun to rub the palms of her hands. "Like that." The doctor smiled smugly.

"She slept with Todd." Was all that Megan said in response to her friends teasing. Of course the words were followed by a rather heavy sigh and green eyes looking out into the lab from her office, thanks to glass panels, just to see if she could get a glimpse of the blonde beauty that was her boss.

Maura and Emily shared a look knowing that something of that magnitude was never easy to deal with.

"What makes you think they had intercourse?" Maura remained rather hopeful that, perhaps, the object of her friends affections hadn't crossed that line. "Did one of them confirm?"

"They didn't have to." Megan glanced back at her friends forcing a small smile.

None of the woman sitting in front of their webcams had a right to comment on love lives at the moment. Emily Prentiss had moved halfway across the world to get away from the first woman she fell in love with right after she got married in hope of getting completely over her so she could move on to the woman that had fallen in love with Emily. Maura Isles hid behind science and a slew of men, and women, to try and cover her affections for the brunette detective that, more often than not, basically lived at her home. Megan Hunt had fallen off the romance train when neurosurgery took over her life which left her feeling baffled and confused when it came to a love life in general. Concealing their true fondness for others seemed to be the running motto of the group.

"I'm starting to think Elsa has it right. Conceal don't feel." Megan snickered softly.

"Who is Elsa? I don't like that motto." Maura's face pulled to one of confusion mixed with distaste.

"Elsa is a Disney character, Maur." Emily replied fondly. "Henry was obsessed with that movie the last time I visited the states." Just talking about the blonde boy of the woman she had once been in love with was difficult. Speaking about the bubbly boy only brought back the reminder of the 5 years of unrequited love. "I agree with Megan, though. Sometimes there are situations when things are better left unsaid."

This conversation was meant to be lighthearted, fun, mood lifting for them all but somehow it took a turn for the pits of despair.

"I miss you both." Megan admitted with a long sigh. "It's been far too long." Regardless of the fact they had daily conversations though texting and emails. "When can we get together?"

"I'm on my way to the states in a few days to waste these vacation days they're telling me I have to use." Prentiss rolled her eyes. "You would think they would be more than happy to just let them expire." The other two women laughed and waited for her to continue on. "I would love to come see you and Lacey, if that's alright?"

The mention of Megans daughter caused her smile to light up her entire face. Never a day went by that the medical examiner wasn't immensely proud of the young woman Lacey was blossoming into. "I'm sure Lacey would absolutely love to see you! It's not everyday that her god mother comes into town to spoil her. I wouldn't mind spending a bit of time with you either." The last part was husked out with sexual undertones oozing from every syllable; followed by a wink.

"Are you two planning on having sex without me?!" Maura practically gasped out, rather loud I might add, causing all three women to release loud barks of laughter.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Dr. Isles." Megan tried to sound seductive but the laughter still leaving her mouth made it damn near impossible in the moment. "Which just means you two need to coordinate dates for the visit to my humble abode."

For the next 15 minutes, the three women went through their calendars to find a few dates that would work for them all. Though Emily and Maura planned on visiting Philadelphia Megan still wanted to take a few days away from the office to spend with her nearest and dearest friends. Coordinating was proving to be a bit of a nuisance with custody schedules, trials, and vacation dates of others. With their skypes still connected, each woman took the time to call and/or email their bosses with their requested dates before falling back into conversation. Maura spoke what she could of the most recent case that had left them at a dead end, Emily mentioned the job offer in New York City, and Megan brought up the most recent love scandal in her life.

"I can't believe Tommy really came to Philly." Emily mused with a shake of her head. Everyone knew that the whirlwind romance of the pair was anything but tender. Tommy, albeit not a bad guy, didn't exactly have Megans best interests at heart in their short time together. "Does he expect you two to get back together?" The words hung in the air like a black cloud of doom. "You didn't."

Megan dropped her head into the palm of her hands, suddenly feeling rather vulnerable. "I don't know what happened."

"You acted on impulse." There was no question in Maura's tone. "Transference, the redirection to a substitute. You weren't ready to deal with everything you discovered about your fathers death, not to mention what could have been your own…"

"MAURA!" A voice in the room with the honey blonde boomed from the door that was ignored.

"…so you redirected your emotions towards the nearest thing which happened to be Tommy." She finished before glancing up at the brunette detective that had entered her office moments ago. "Hello, Jane. How can I help you?"

Emily Prentiss had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter while Megan Hunt kept her face in her palms but began to giggle. They were a mess. All of them. A hot mess.

"I just came to see if you had the file on Alyssa Brandon." The lanky brunette moved further into the office as her eyes curiously went to the computer in front of her best friend. "Did I interrupt something?"

Maura picked the file up from her desk and held it out. "Not at all. I was just catching up with a few friends." Friends? Jane wasn't aware that Maura had any friends outside of the precinct and her own family. "Emily. Megan. This is Jane." Maura couldn't help but feel her heart swell with pride as she turned her laptop around so Jane and the ladies could see one another. The tall brunette was not dressed to the nines, like those on the screen, but she still looked gorgeous in her black pants and lavender button up.

"Is that your shirt, Maura?" Megan couldn't help herself when she recognized it. Just a standard light purple button up but it was far from normal for the wardrobe of the Isles woman, which is why it stuck out to the red head last time she visited and raided the closet.

This time Emily didn't try to stifle her laughter as her hand fell down to her lap while brown eyes took in the sight of the woman standing in front of her. "You'll have to excuse Megan's blunt tongue."

Jane clutched the file nervously as her eyes bounced from the screen to her friend who was still beaming. Why was she smiling like that? "Uhh. Yeah." She glanced to the shirt she was wearing. "I fell asleep at Maur's last night and didn't have time to stop home for a chance of clothes." It was the truth and a decent excuse, in her mind. "It was far better than some of the other stuff she was trying to put on me this morning. Sometimes I think she feels as though I'm her personal barbie doll." The blush that was taking over her face was not covered by the roll of her eyes.

"While I do admire your love for all things comfortable and cotton there is much to be desired with some of your clothes." The medical examiner walked around the desk to stand in front of the brunette. "Especially when it comes to footwear."

Neither woman on the computer screen missed the childish face the brunette made when her taste had been insulted by their doctor friend. It was rather amusing.

"Did you really ask for time off? You never ask for time away." Jane asked forgetting their conversation wasn't so private.

Maura's brow shot up as she delicately folded her arms across her waist. How had Jane already heard about the request when it was emailed merely moments ago? Interesting. Although, it wasn't as if she had to ask for time off at the precinct so much as tell them the dates she would be out; she just preferred to keep things on an even ground. "I've decided to take a small trip. It will only be four days."

Janes face soured at the thought. The pair hadn't spent more than two days apart in what felt like ages. It was definitely normal for best friends to miss one another when the 48 hour mark rolled around, right? Even the 24 hour mark. "What about mom?" She practically whined. "You can't leave me to deal with her by myself."

Laughing, Maura reached out and brushed her fingers comfortingly along Janes arms. "Then come with me."

"Okay."

Maura was a bit taken aback by the quick response of the detective. In fact, she actually took a step back causing her arms to fall at her sides with a look of shock on her face. "Okay?"

Jane couldn't help but smile at the reaction. Most of the time they were dragging her ass out of BPD so there was no doubt in her mind they would grant her ask for vacation without much debate. "I'll talk to Cavanaugh and let you know. Just text me the dates."

"You don't even know where we're going." Maura sputtered out, completely baffled.

Jane shrugged. "It will be an adventure. Anyway, I need to get this to Korsak. I'll see you tonight." And with that the detective made her way toward the exit only turning around to say she would bring dinner this evening so not to worry about it before disappearing completely.

The room remained silent for a few minutes before Megan spoke up. "And you guys were giving me a hard time?"

Laughter rang out from each office as Maura settled herself behind her desk.

"I love her." Was stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world; and to most it was. "I'm just not sure she feels the same." After the disastrous relationship with Ian, if it was even completely over, Maura tried not to rely on her feelings much when it came to the dating scene. One didn't need to be in love with the person they shared their bed with as long as they enjoyed their company.

Emily shook her head. "She turned down a marriage proposal for you. She wanted to raise a baby with you." The fact were just that. Okay, maybe the first was a guess but the second was very true. "People don't just ask their friends to be a mom to their child." Not in their worlds anyway. The chemistry between Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli was noticeable to anyone who spent time around them, or even glanced at photos. The detective and medical examiner just fit together.

"Opposites attract." Megan put in with a simple shrug. "Speaking of detectives…" The red head trailed off with a smile on her face.

"How is Olivia?" Maura asked knowing exactly what Dr. Hunt was about to say.

Suddenly Emily's face could rival the darkest shade of red. Sitting back in her office chair, kicking her legs up on the desk, and folding her hands across her stomach, the brunette pondered just how to answer the question. Things never seemed to go smoothly when it came to her love life. Fugitives, co-workers, friends… they all fell into her love category and ended horrible. Bringing a hand to her mouth, she gently began to chew at one of her nails.

"Emily." Was spoken incredibly soft but it sounded like a gun firing right by Emily's skull. "Have you talked to her?" If the two stateside weren't concerned about their friend in London before they certainly were now.

Tears welled in the womans eyes as she gazed at the bookshelf across the room, well out of view of the blonde and red head on her computer screen. Sitting on the middle shelf was a ten by twelve print of a brunette with a smile that could light up the world and a gorgeous child on her lap. It was unbelievably difficult to come to terms with the hell Emily had put the SVU detective through over the years. The strenuous relationship had become unbearable for a number of years due to the intimate nature they had once fallen into. Using Olivia as a surrogate for Jennifer had been one of the lowest moments of Emily's life. A pivotal moment had been attained when three words had been whispered from the lips of the other woman during a weekend away. There was no negotiating with ones heart; it wants what it wants. Falling in love with Olivia Benson seemed impossible years ago. How could one achieve the unobtainable? For the longest time, the heart beating inside of her chest seemed like a lost cause but time had helped her overcome. Time and support in the way of two amazing best friends and the most supportive love interest a person could have. Is that what Olivia was? Titles had never been discussed. Despite the disdain for her previous actions, Emily found herself seeking solace in the arms of the detective every chance she got and for the longest time she didn't understand why. Why would Olivia want to comfort the woman she loved while she cried over another? Why would Olivia want to kiss away her tears? Why would Olivia want to help her forget? Why did Olivia care after Emily treated her with such carelessness in the past? All questions could be answered with one phrase; because Olivia Benson loves Emily Prentiss unconditionally.

"Loving someone means accepting them for who they are. Every part of them." The tears in Emily's eyes caused the hearts of the other women to tighten. If only they could reach through the computer and wrap her in a hug. Chances were the woman would push them away, tell them she was okay, because it's exactly what they would do in the situation as well but it didn't stop them from wanting to try. "Our past helps makes us who we are today. The good, the bad, the beautiful, the ugly… it's all important." Megan's voice was warm as tears filled her own eyes. "She loves you Emily. If she didn't want to be with you she wouldn't have spent 10 years waiting for her chance."

"I took advantage of her so many times." Prentiss's chin quivered as her eyes remained zoned in on the photograph across the room. "And now she has a son. They can both do better."

Maura let out a soft sigh as she took in her friends appearance. "She doesn't want better. She wants you. If you love her, if you're in love with her, give that a chance."

"Personally, I like her better than JJ." Megan stated not caring how bold it sounded. It wasn't like the red head was known for holding her tongue, it was one of the reasons her friends loved her so. "JJ knew how you felt about her and toyed with you. She's a wonderful person, yes, but you deserved so much better." And that wasn't something that even Emily could argue.

"I'm going to see her before I come to Philly." Emily finally glanced back at the webcam and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Olivia, that is. We decided this would be the time we sit down and discuss what we want."

The sound of heels against linoleum caused green eyes to raise from the computer just in time to catch a glimpse of a tall blonde walking by. The smile that lit up Kate Murphy's face when she made eye contact with Megan caused a warmth to take over her body. "Just make sure you're certain." Though she was speaking to Emily she kept her eyes on her boss' figure as she sauntered out of view.

"I am. It's taken me almost 10 years but I am positive." At least Emily had gone about it the right way. Instead of jumping in a relationship with one person after having her heartbroken, she took time to get over the first and put her heart back together so she could wholey give it to another. "There's no life after Olivia. Or something equally as cheesy that could make one of those ridiculous movies Lacey loves to watch."

"Just speak in drugs. She loves that Twilight stuff and they reference drugs for romance." Megan pointed out with a laugh.

Suddenly Maura realized a very crucial piece of information that was pertinent to their upcoming trip "We get to meet Kate!" All three ladies eyes widened as soon as the words sunk in. "She must come out with us!"

"Girls night!" Emily chimed in with a giddy grin growing across her face.

Megans ears were hot, her heart was racing, and her palms began to sweat. Emily Prentiss and Maura Isles sitting in the same space as Kate Murphy and alcohol was not a good idea. No good could come of that. None. Nope. She wasn't going to let it happen. Ever. "Absolutely not!" The Philly medical examiner practically squeaked. "Kate is not allowed!"

"Kate is not allowed to what?" Came a rather curious voice from off camera.

Suddenly the woman in Boston and London became very aware of their posture and how far away their laptops were.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Green eyes continue to stare into blue, unwavering. Chances were if they did move they would most definitely check out how amazingly the beige dress Kate adorned hugged her slender body perfectly which did not need to happen with her two nearest and dearest friends watching.

"Come out with us!" Emily practically yelled from her desk in London in case Megan had turned down the volume. Too bad Megan didn't think to do that.

Kate made her way around the red heads desk just to see what all the commotion was about. Placing one hand on the back of Megans chair and the other on the desk in front of the woman, she leaned over to get a better look at the computer screen, unintentionally giving anyone looking in Megans office from the lab a great view of her ass, and Megan one of her cleavage. "Why am I not allowed to do that?" She practically purred as she glanced down at her employee with a sly smile. "Do you not want me to join you for an evening out?"

Shit. Megan couldn't even formulate a proper sentence in the moment so she chose to remain silent knowing one of her friends would have some smartass retort, like always.

"She's afraid we'll gather you up!" Maura stated with a large smile.

"Scoop, Maura. Scoop her up." Emily corrected with a laughter.

"Neither of you are allowed to pick up Kate." Megan barked back with a glare that caused both women to purse their lips.

However, Kate was rather intrigued with the conversation at hand. "Oh? What if I'm interested in one of them, Dr. Hunt?"

"They're both spoken for." Folding her arms over her chest, much like a petulant child, Megan glanced up into her boss' blue eyes with an arched brow. "You've been interested enough in people from my past already." Low blow. Very low blow. The blondes eyes quickly went from sparkling from excitement to dull with remorse. Way to go, Megan Hunt! Recovery was needed and fast so the woman blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "If you want a part of me that bad then just take the real deal." It wasn't supposed to sound so sexual or flirty but the moment those blue eyes swirled with confusion and desire there was not a regret to be had.

"Maybe I will." Kate's normal confidence faltered but she quickly gained it back with a hint of a smirk. "If I'm allowed." The last word was drawn out with a bit of a twang Megan had never heard in the Chief voice.

Suddenly, the red head became aware of just how close their faces were. All it would take was an inch to kiss the lips she had been thinking of for far longer than she wanted to admit. Slender fingers tightened around the arms of the chair to ground herself in an attempt to not give into temptation, or the teasing nature of Kate Murphy. For a brief instant, everyone else was forgotten in her mind - until someone else busted in her office.

"Megan! We got a body!" Another voice barge into her office causing the two woman to straighten up. "Oh. Was I interrupting something?"

"Aren't you always." Emily muttered on the computer but not quiet enough.

Tommy rounded the edge of the desk, trying to get between Kate and Megan but the blonde wasn't having it, to see just who had spoken to him. "Emily? Is that you? And Maura?!"

"Hello, Tommy." Maura offered a small wave but no smile.

Megan suddenly felt excruciatingly uncomfortable. Ex boyfriend on the other side of the woman she desperately wanted while her best friends rested on her desk. This was a disaster waiting to happen. "I'll email you both later. Goodbye." The red head quickly hit the end button on the skype call and rose from her chair, on the opposite side of the desk as Tommy and Kate not wanting to be caught in that small space. "Let's get to it."

"I don't think Megan liked that encounter." Maura stated the obvious which only caused a laugh from Emily.

"I'm inclined to agree with you." Emily replied while gathering her purse and keys from the bottom drawer of her desk. "Anyway, I need to get home and pack. I will see you in just a few days time."

The honey blonde couldn't help but clap excitedly at the thought. "I can't wait!"

"I can't wait to meet Jane." The brunette smirked causing Maura's smile to falter. "Goodbye, Maura."

And with that the skype call came to an end before a slew of text messages began.


	2. Contemplating Life

Please make sure to read author(s) notes I include at the beginning of the chapters to avoid being confused about aspects of my story. **As I stated at the top of the last chapter:** _Keep in mind this is alternate universe so there will be slight differences in their personalities and storylines to help the relationships align._

For those of you hoping this will be rizzle-centric, I am afraid you wont be pleased. This particular work is centered around the friendship of the 3 main women(Emily Prentiss, Maura Isles, & Megan Hunt). With that said, it will still include romance between Kegan, Prenson, and Rizzles. Also, all chapters regarding the other women individually and their ships will be posted in their sections as not to force people to read about characters/ships they don't care about.

I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. This was written down relatively quick without much thought to exactly what was flowing through my brain as it happened which means there will probably be several grammar mistakes along the way. Please be gentle if you do not enjoy as _there is a difference in constructive criticism and just being rude_. **For those of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed - thank you!** I don't think I need to express how wonderful it is for a writer to know that people are enjoying what they have come up with. Chapters will grow in length once I get past these first few inserts!

I do not own these characters! They are property of ABC, CBS, NBC, TNT, and all those responsible for their flawless creation.

* * *

After shuffling through security at Logan International Airport, thank goodness for frequent travel security lines, Dr. Maura Isles swiftly made her way towards the gate her flight would be departing from. Normally, the honey blonde would have been at the airport over an hour prior to allow herself ample time to get checked in, through security, and roam the shops along the way before boarding even began but today things just didn't go as planned.

A triple homicide of a police officers family had been phoned in hours before pulling all available to the scene. Though already on vacation, Maura showed up knowing that Dr. Pike wouldn't be able to arrive for a few hours yet, due to the distance he had to travel. Giving her initial conclusions, which wasn't much, was all the Chief Medical Examiner could do with the time she had. As the crime scene technicians busied themselves with the evidence around, Jane pulled Maura to the side to deliver the bad news - she wouldn't be taking her vacation days. Before the words had even come from the detectives mouth Maura knew what they were going to be. She understood. Jane Rizzoli was dedicated to the Boston Police Department in ways that not many could understand. While the brunette didn't know the police officer personally, there was an obligation as one of the best damn homicide detectives to bring the killer to justice. An apology was not needed from Jane to Maura, though had been given. One of the many reasons the blonde admired her best friend was her dedication and determination in almost everything she did; work included. Maura would most certainly miss Jane in her days away but it wasn't enough to keep her from embarking on a journey to see those she hadn't in quite sometime.

Due to Janes insistence to drive her to the airport, along with the time spent at the crime scene, the blonde walked straight on the plane just before they closed the door completely. It was rather mortifying to be the last to board but at least she had made it. "I'm sorry." Was all but whispered to the flight attendant as she made herself comfortable in the plush seat and buckled up. Less than half an hour later they were in the air for the short flight to Philadelphia.

Friends. The thought of seeing the two ladies she had practically grown up beside brought a warm smile to her face. To anyone around it would seem as if Maura was incredibly intrigued by the occasional cloud outside of the small oval window they were provided which was far from the truth. Most that met, or even knew, the honey blonde perceived her to be a bit awkward and anti-social before giving her a real chance to be herself. There had been times when she found it hard to gain footing with certain individuals which led to blank stares and whispers behind her back but none of that truly bothered her. Well, not much but she was human. Forming connections in her adult life just seemed so incredibly hard compared to when she was much younger but she still managed to do so. The only friendships that never needed much work to hold together were those with Emily Prentiss and Megan Hunt. They weren't just friends, they were more like sisters. Making friends the Interpol Agent and former neurosurgeon at the age of 4 was much different than trying to speak with someone at the age of 30. Why? It was so much easier to talk about swinging, science, or hiding during social gatherings while young than it was to strike up conversation about topics she didn't particularly find interest in with adults.

Much time passed between visits with the Prentiss and Hunt child growing up, as they were from different cities even though their families were in the same social circles, but the girls still found things to speak of whenever they were together. Once they reached the age of writing, letters were exchanged almost weekly about topics that most children wouldn't speak of. Their parents loved them all, dearly, but due to their demanding schedules the little girls all suffered from benign neglect which only bonded them tighter together. Somehow, over the years, their tastes flowed similarly in the areas of studies and relationships. Things with them were just easy. Maura didn't so much view them as friends as an extension of herself - parts of her that she preferred to keep hidden away for her own selfish pleasures.

While most who knew the bond between Jane and Maura would state the women told one another everything, they were wrong. Over the years, the detective and the medical examiner had grown close but things had still gone without explanation. Secrets were still held in. For example; Ian Faulkner. The man was something so precious to Maura Isles that she was not willing to share with anyone, at all. If Angela Rizzoli hadn't of opened her mouth about the handsome man from Maura's past there was no doubt in her mind that Ian would have remained a name that was never spoke of in front of anyone, even Jane. The only reason Emily and Megan knew of the man she once considered the 'love of her life' was because they stumbled upon the duo in a rather steamy encounter years, and years, ago.

"Would you like something to drink, ma'am?"

The voice brought her from the thoughts she didn't realize she had been lost in. "No. Thank you. I'm fine." After a small smile and a shake of her head to the flight attendant her attention was drawn back to the ground below.

Should she have mentioned Emily and Megan to Jane preceding the informal skype introduction days before? The information didn't really seem crucial to the relationships she shared with the brunette. It wasn't as if she mentioned everyone in her life to the detective, nor did Jane to her. Through the years, the brunette had moved to the number one spot in her heart and during their times spent together they mostly talked about things, or people, they had in common. Emily, Megan, Ian, the men and women Maura dated… none of them seemed significant to speak of. That wasn't to say that they weren't momentous in her life, because they all truly were in some way. People were allowed to keep parts of themselves, or their lives, quiet from those around them if they pleased. While Maura Isles trusted Jane with every fiber of her being there were still things she wanted to keep just hers. Past and present included. Perhaps those things were pertinent to Jane, though. If so, it would be baffling to Maura since they didn't affect their relationship at all.

There had once been a time when Maura had mentioned that she never had a best friend, she wasn't lying. Friend is singular and never in her years of knowing Emily and Megan had she ever ranked one higher than the other. They were her best friends; plural. It was all a matter of word play really. Simply explained if ever questioned but it never was. However, Jane was different. Their relationship was much more intimate than the one she shared with her childhood acquaintances. Maura knew that no matter what time of day, no matter what was going on, that Jane would drop everything for her - Emily and Megan could not do that. Physicality just wasn't an option with the miles between them, the distance that had always been there.

The difference between the detective and medical examiner made themselves very clear when an old friend of hers, a Fairfield, had been murdered and Jane was put in the room with Mauras social standing friends - the ones she chose to leave behind. Subconsciously the uncomfortable-ness Jane expressed about the situations of social standings, like the ones surrounding the Fairfield murder, was more than likely one of the reasons she had yet to introduce her to the others. If Jane was discombobulated at a simple dinner party with people Maura wasn't close with any longer, how would she feel in similar circumstances with people she was? It was all rather bewildering.

It seemed like only minutes between departure and arrival of the 767. Thoughts had consumed Maura in a manner they hadn't in months. The last time the honey blonde found herself in a daze was after Jane had been found in the river. Conflicting feelings and emotions often thrust the doctor into a state of mind that she wasn't fully comfortable in. The ding of the seat belt sign was immediately followed by passengers shuffling to their feet to stretch and try to get off the plane faster than they could get the door open. Maura quickly took her place in the short line to exit the aircraft before making her way down the terminal towards baggage claim.

"Maura!" Echoed through Philadelphia International Airport, even though it hadn't been said very loud, causing a smile to break across the blondes face. Moving from the center of the walkway, because she knew just how much of a nuisance it was for someone to stop directly in front of another, Maura waited for the brunette that came along with the voice to make her way through the sea of individuals.

Emily's brow arched as she weaved through the crowd. Where was Jane? As far as the Interpol agent knew the detective was still planning on joining them on their impromptu get together. Or that had been the plan when final emails had been sent the evening before. Interesting. "Look at you!" Brown eyes scanned the body of her childhood friend, admiring the threads she adorned that morning. "I love those shoes!"

Twisting her ankle, Maura gave Emily a better view of the pumps. "Prada." She smiled before closing the distance between them to give her friend a brief but warm embrace. "It's so good to see you. By that I mean actually see you through something that isn't an electronic device."

The two shared a laugh before making small talk about their flights, and days thus far, as they gathered their bags. Maura explained to Emily why Jane would not be joining them which she was completely understood considering their line of work. After a short debate over transportation while in the area, the two decided to get a rental car so they wouldn't have to rely on Megan or taxis. How were they to meddle if they were restricted? After what felt like hours getting a rental car, the two set off to check into their hotel to freshen up before they would surprise Megan at her office.

"Do you think she knows we're in town a day early?" Maura mused more to herself as she moved a few of her items into the closet to prevent wrinkling.

Emily shook her head as she laid back one of the queen size beds and allowed her eyes to fall shut for a moment. "No. She's got her hands full with Tommy being back." The way his name fell from Emily's lips there was no denying her dislike for the man. "Did you get hives when you fudged on your flight date?" Brown eyes fluttered open so she could look at her friend.

Hazel eyes narrowed a bit as she mauled over the question. "No, I didn't." It was strange. Lately, lying was becoming rather easy for her to do. Yes, there was still the moral dilemma she faced whenever a lie was said but the hives really didn't seem to be much of an issue. "You know, a few months back, I noticed it doesn't really happen much anymore." The blonde moved to sit on the bed next to the brunette as she continued on. "I was out with Jane grabbing lunch when she was still with child and a man sent over alcoholic beverages. I told him that Jane was a lesbian in an attempt to displease him."

Emily couldn't help but snort in that moment. "I'm sure it did just that." But her action and words were ignored by her friend.

"Jane isn't a lesbian. Not that I know of. To assume she is a lesbian would not make it a true fact. No matter how you look at what was said... I lied. Plus, I don't believe Jane to be a lesbian, not that her sexual orientation matters, because she has been in love with men in the past." Logic couldn't argue with that. Facts were facts. Assumptions were things that are accepted as true or as certain to happen, without proof. Maura needs proof. "The hives never came."

For as long as Emily Prentiss knew Maura Isles the hive break out had been a thing. It was truly interesting to learn that in the time the doctor had grown close to the detective small changes had occurred. Though her reaction to false words had been amusing at times it couldn't have been comfortable for the woman. Jane Rizzoli was obviously good for Maura Isles.

"I would say that is something to celebrate." Emily couldn't help but smile as she pushed herself up off the bed and slipped back into her own stilettos. "Not the lying part, the no more hive part."

"I suppose it is." Maura couldn't help but smile as she rose from the mattress and began to gather her things. "Are you ready?"

After checking her appearance in the bathroom mirror, the brunette gave a nod of her head. "I am. I don't think Megan will be." A wicked smirk spread across the brunettes face.

Dr. Megan Hunt had no idea what was coming her way.


	3. Surprise!

I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. This was written down relatively quick without much thought to exactly what was flowing through my brain as it happened which means there will probably be several grammar mistakes along the way. Please be gentle if you do not enjoy as _there is a difference in constructive criticism and just being rude._ Also, a big thank you to those who take the time to leave reviews! All writers enjoying reading positive and constructive feedback on their work.

This chapter was originally longer but I decided to split it so I could add more to the next. I would much rather not rush through the thoughts and emotions each woman feels as they discuss their loves lives with one another. **I do promise there will be Rizzle and Prenson interactions as well as more Kegan in upcoming chapters** ; the entire story isn't going to surround the visit. The women will go home in a few chapters and the story will continue.

I do not own these characters! They are property of ABC, CBS, NBC, TNT, and all those responsible for their flawless creation.

* * *

A soft male voice with an Australian accent directed two women to the destination they sought out. Philly was not a place that either could navigate through without the aid of a GPS, or map, since they didn't spend much time in the larger city. Normally if they were in the area the hospital or police station took up their time, unless it was a social function they were to attend for family name sakes. Either way, brown and hazel eyes watched the street signs in front of them as they were instructed where to go.

"Why did we pick the man again?" Emily groaned as he told her to turn around for what felt like the tenth time. Maura was amused. There was something so incredibly soothing about the brunettes frustration. "Do you want to be bothered by a female voice?" She quipped in a playful tone.

"No." The medical examiner had her there. The last thing either of them needed was to have a woman tone of voice grating on their nerves when they were about to spend the next few days with only women. Then again, it was rather silly that a GPS tone could aggravate a person this much. "I think I see it." Emily pointed to the building labeled Philadelphia County Medical Center a mile in front of them.

 _You have passed your destination. Make a U-Turn here._

"You don't know anything." Emily growled and turned it off. The giggle from the passenger seat earned a sharp glare but they both knew it meant nothing.

"Your road rage is worse than Janes." Maura mused. Of course the words were meant more to herself than to spark a conversation. There had been many times the blonde and her detective best friend got stuck in Boston traffic whilst trying to get somewhere prompting irritation to rise. In her mind, it was rather pointless to get upset over situations that one couldn't control, like traffic, but not everyone agreed with that point of view. "It's not as if she is expecting us." She pointed out.

After a few minutes of searching for parking - there were very little places in the area - a spot directly across the street from the facility was found. The two gathered their things, locked up the car, and made their way to the crosswalk that would take them to the proper side. Small talk was made about the various shops they passed along the way, the weather, and even the variety of cars that lined the streets. It was interesting to take note of the similarities differences in each of their chosen living environments. Maura found that Philly was a bit like Boston when it came to traffic, parking, and the different styles of cars all lined up together in front of meters. Restaurants sporadically placed between the buildings along with the food carts reminded Emily of New York City, a place she hoped to call home soon. Unlike Boston, there were more subway entrances to help people get around but that could be due to the fact the city had almost a million more residents. Unlike London, people drove on the right side of the road… that was something Emily was excited to get back to. Yet, somehow, the women all seemed to find their place in big cities.

It would be easy to blame their career paths for the roots they planted but that simply wasn't the case. Growing up with silver spoons in their mouths, so to speak, made them enjoy the simplicity of having everything close. None had the homes they grew up in, the women didn't employee a staff to help clean, but they did like the convenience of being able to get what one needs in a matter of minutes. Small towns wouldn't make that possible for a lot of things. Plus, they would stick out like sore thumbs dressed in designer duds in a place with a population less than a quarter of a million. That's not to say that people would judge them, because that wouldn't be fair, but smaller areas seemed to be tight knit and nosy. What went on in their lives - their pasts - were their business alone.

The only one of the women who found themselves being domesticated was Megan. She fell in love, started a family, moved to the suburbs, and complained about it almost daily after a few years. The neighbors wanted to know everything and did just about whatever they could think of to get their answers. From neighborhood bar-b-ques, to holiday parties, to random visits… it had been too much. Megan Hunt was a private person and the families on the cul-de-sac were driving her insane. There was no one who understood her need for privacy more than her friends. Growing up with their lives in the limelight, always having to smile for people with political agendas, molded them into women most called unsocialable. Which was the case in certain situations.

Breaking through one anothers walls was their thing. No matter how many times they put them up or how thick the walls were, the three always annihilated the offending barricades without much effort. They knew one another. They were one another in a sense. Trying to explain this to someone who wasn't one of them, a person not raised in the manner they had been, was frivolous. Their alliance was just that… theirs. If people wanted to whisper about their odd bond behind their backs, or try to figure it out, more power to them. But they certainly weren't about to allow another to join their trio.

"Do you think we should at least call and tell her we're here?" Maura asked as she pressed the up button for the elevator. It seemed rather bizarre they were about to barge into Megans place of work without consent. Sometimes there were lines in friendships that people just shouldn't cross. "She could be on a call."

Emily simply glanced at the other woman with an arched brow as the lift arrived and they shuffled inside. Pressing the number for the correct floor, according to security, the agent sighed. "Would you take a new case the day before your vacation starts?" Maura shook her head no prompting a smile on Emily's face. "Exactly. Plus, we both know she's not going to introduce us to Kate any other way."

Hazel eyes glimmered at the thought of meeting the woman who turned their friend into a blubbering mess at times. Flustered Megan was definitely one of their favorites, as evil as it made them seem. "I wonder if she's as beautiful in person."

Snorting, Emily glanced at the numbers lighting up above the doors. "Do you think Megan would fall for anyone but?"

"I suppose not. She has impeccable taste!" Maura shrugged after stating the obvious.

Most would call a person shallow or close minded for owning up to physical attributes they look for in partners; sexual or more. It was quite sad really. For Maura, it was easier to enjoy the company of a person in bed if their looks fell into the many categories that turned her on. Everyone had their tastes. Some preferred a certain hair color, others required good teeth, for a few eyes were the key to it all. Dr. Maura Isles had no issue admitting what she liked in a person.

"I would like to think we all do." A stoic expression was thrown Emilys way causing the agent to sigh. "Ian Doyle is an exception to that." The man had been trouble from the moment she took the undercover assignment. The Irish mob boss was her downfall many times which she didn't talk about. In fact, she rarely mentioned his name merely because it took her back to times she never wanted to revisit. Dark times.

"Mhmm." Maura hummed as the doors slid open.

* * *

Tommy Sullivan stood with his back to the elevators as he discussed findings on his current case with intern Ethan Gross and medical examiner Curtis Brumfield. The words on the tablet were difficult to understand for someone who didn't go through the medical and scientific training the techs and examiners did. Of course, Ethan and Curtis were the best at dumbing it down for detectives and family members who were often frazzled by the vocabulary used around the place.

"She had cocaine under her nails…" Curtis explained as the elevator opened. Both men looked up expecting to see the next of kin for the victim arriving but instead the view they got stunned them to silence.

It was almost as if everything moved in slow motion for Ethan Gross in that moment. A woman with honey blonde curled hair adorning in an emerald green dress that stopped mid thigh complimented with a black three quarters length blazer and matching stilettos was enough to make his heart stop. And her eyes! That dress really brought out their color. Next to her walked a taller brunette with hair around the same length, but straight, wearing a black high waist pencil skirt with a deep purple silk short sleeved blouse and shoes that almost matched the other woman. Despite his lack of knowledge in fashion there was no denying these women were something. He just didn't know what.

"Ethan?" Tommy asked upon seeing the interns face. His eyes moved to Curtis to see a similar expression on his.

"Goddesses." Slipped dreamily out of Ethans mouth.

Curtis wanted to disagree but the sound of their laughter echoed through the hall leaving him a bit stunned himself. It wasn't often that their department got unexpected visitors and almost never that they looked like the woman directly in front of them.

"What are you two gawking at?" Turing his head, Tommy froze on spot. "What are they doing here?" His voice was louder than expected causing the two women to glance their direction. As far as Tommy knew, they were arriving the following day and not visiting the office. Obviously the information he fished out had been wrong.

Heels began to click the linoleum floors causing eyes from all over the office to turn and watch the scene. Generally the familiar shoe sound the employees heard were from Kate or Megan, both of which were in the latters office discussing a previous case.

"They're coming over. Oh god they're coming over. Do I look okay? Do I smell okay?" The curly headed intern quickly moved to smell his lab coat as inconspicuously as possible.

Smirks took over both women's lips when they noticed how uncomfortable all three men seemed to be by their presence. Of course out of the three men only one truly had their attention.

"Tommy Sullivan. How interesting it is to see you again." Both women were well aware that the man was now living in the area but they really weren't expecting to see him looming about the medical examiners office. There was no doubt in their mind he was just trying to get a glimpse Dr. Hunt.

Tommy's eyes narrowed slightly as the two stopped directly in front of him. He had to give Megan credit… she sure knew how to pick friends. Emily Prentiss and Maura Isles were probably the most intimidating women a man could ever meet, after their friend that is. The two had put him through the ringer when he dated Megan and verbally castrated him when the relationship went south. The detective had no idea just words could make him feel so incredibly low about himself until Maura Isles. "Wish I could say the same, Emily. Hey, Maura."

"I'm Ethan!" The intern squeaked causing all eyes to land on him. Shit. He shouldn't have spoke up because now he was even more nervous. Clearing his throat to rid himself of the prepubescent squeak, he tried again. "Ethan Gross."

Emily couldn't help but laugh as Maura pursed her lips together to prevent the action herself. "I'm Emily Prentiss and this is my friend Doctor Maura Isles." Brown eyes glanced to the honey blonde who happened to be looking directly at her. This trip was already proving to be interesting and they hadn't even run into Megan yet.

"Emily Prentiss, Chief of the London Interpol office." Maura corrected proudly. Emily worked hard to get where she was so the title was important. Just like it was for most doctors to include that in introductions. It demanded respect and they certainly deserved just that after their years in school and training.

If Ethan and Curtis didn't feel insignificant before they certainly did now. A small silence fell over them as brown and hazel eyes fell back on the man that was not so subtly trying to win back the heart of Megan Hunt. It didn't take a genius to figure out these two were not too thrilled with whatever the man had done in the past which was only making things awkward. Curtis didn't do awkward.

"Curtis. Curtis Brumfield." He introduced himself. "I'm assumin' y'all are looking for Dr. Hunt?" There was no need for the woman to answer as their attire and looks to the newest member of their team said it all. "She should be in her office just around the corner there. I think she's talking to the chief right now so you can wait in the lobby."

A glance was exchanged between women that was accompanied with an alarming smirk. "Thank you for your direction, Dr. Brumfield." Maura offered a smile with her words before the women turned and made their way down the hall.

"Oh no." Curtis watched as they walked right past the waiting area and around the corner. "Ain't no good gonna come from this!"

"No good ever comes from the three of them in the same vicinity." Tommy sighed knowing that his chances with Megan just significantly dropped.

"They're so beautiful."

"Ethan, close your mouth and come back to earth." Curtis snapped in front of the boys face before pointing towards the lab. "Don't you have some trace to run?"

* * *

Behind closed office doors there was a blonde leaning against a sturdy desk that wasn't her own, looking of a file in hand, while the office owner sat perched in one of the chairs directly in front of her. It was quite the scene considering the positions were normally switched in this particular room. In fact, the condition of the bodies were so odd that every employee passing by couldn't help but do a double take. Why did Kate look as if she had taken over Megans office? And why was Megan allowing it? These two had a constant battle for power. Even when they were in Kate's office Megan tried to make herself look in charge. Had the medical examiner finally succumbed to her place below the chief?

"Now that you've cleared it all up for us." Snapping the file closed, Kate diverted her attention to her saving grace in the moment. "I'm not sure what we're going to do without you the next few days." Arms folded loosely under her ample chest resulting in a bit more cleavage poking through the open buttons of her blouse, which did not go unnoticed by the fiery red head, before legs crossed at the ankles anchoring herself against Megans desk with her weight. Kate was making herself comfortable which meant she had no intention of leaving for a small while. A victory for Megan as she found herself enjoying any time they spent together.

The words filled Megan with pride and hope. Hope was a dangerous thing. The Chief was speaking about work, Megan knew that, but a part of her wished it transferred over to their personal lives as well. After their rather confusing lunch just hours before it was hard to concentrate on anything but the playful banter that had been spewed between them. Okay, it was hard to concentrate on anything other than Kate Murphys lips after the kiss remark. The former neurosurgeon had never lusted after a pair of lips like she was now. She caught herself glancing at them every few moments unnoticably. What would it feel like to have the mouth of the other woman against her own? What would she taste like? Wait, that insinuated that Megan wanted to know what Kate's essence tasted like when she was merely pondering kisses. Well for now that's all she was deliberating. There had been many nights she wondered the flavor of every inch of the blonde was. It was dirty, foul, sordid, and she was not sorry for allowing her hand to wander places during said moments.

"You have plenty of good medical examiners."

Kate couldn't deny that. Philadelphia County Medical Center was staffed with some of the best in their field which is why they had been receiving awards and mentions on high profile cases as of late. "Great medical examiners." She corrected. "But none that are you." Which was also the truth.

Pressing her tongue against the inside of her cheek, Megan glanced down to her hands that were currently laying in her lap in an attempt to shield the flush of her skin. This was getting ridiculous. They were at work! Provoking one another was not new to the middle age doctors which left puzzled as to why the sudden it was getting to her. _'I need to get laid'_ crossed her mind. Normally the praises would send her into a realm of smugness but for some reason today it took her somewhere she desperately didn't want to be - not in public anyway.

The moment was one of many over the past few years leaving them contemplating whether there could be something more between them. Each time one seemed to run from whatever was building, fleeing for the safety of whatever normalcy they had without crossing boundaries, but for once the two seemed rather content to sit there and, perhaps, talk things through. Green eyes rose to look into sparkling blue. Smiles began to stretch across painted lips. Fingers nervously gripped on whatever they had a hold of in an attempt to ground themselves before words could be said that would turn everything upside. Though it was intense the atmosphere was not uncomfortable. It was… well it just was. An almost silent understanding of what could possibly bloom. A silent communication between friends involving a promise to explore a new path. A knock on the door brought both women from the soundless exchange.

The quiet was forgotten in favor a gasp. "What?!" A smile broke over Megans face, bigger than Kate had ever seen before, as the red head practically sprinted to the office door. There were soft squeals and possibly unshed tears in eyes as she rushed them into the office space and closed the door. "What are you doing here?! I thought… I thought your plane didn't land until tomorrow?" The excitement bursting through Megan was undeniable.

Kate watched the greeting with much interest. Though she only got a quick glimpse of the ladies a few weeks prior they were undoubtedly Emily and Maura. She was very content to be a fly on the wall for the reunion as it gave her a brief look of the side of Megan Hunt not many got to witness.

"We lied." Maura was quick to reply with a beaming smile on her face. "Emily talked me into it."

The brunette was astounded by how quick the honey blonde was to throw her under the bus. "Thanks for that, Maur!"

Lies be damned! After the day she had there was nothing better than seeing two of her longest friends literally knocking on her door. "I am so glad you're here!" The green eyes of Megan Hunt glanced to the wall clock to gauge the time. "I still have a few hours-"

"Go." The voice brought the three women from their bubble. Suddenly six eyes were staring directly at Kate Murphy, four of which were studying her rather intently, leaving her feeling rather self conscious. "We can manage without you."

That struck Megan in a way she hadn't been expecting considering what had been said minutes prior. Her face mellowed as she moved to begin to gather her things. "If you're sure." The playful tone had fallen into one of uncertainty leaving both women wishing they had just a few more minutes before the others had knocked.

The shift was not overlooked by the visitors. Brown eyes met hazel before glancing back to the blue eye'd blonde watching their friend gather her things. Something was definitely up.

"I meant what I said." Kate did not want Megan to think she was disregarding what just transpired between them. "And what I didn't say." The last part was whispered just loud enough for the recipient to hear. When Megan paused and looked up at her timidly, Kate could only smile. It was rare to see the ginger speechless. "I'll let you to your vacation time then." Pushing off the desk, Kate spared one last longing glance at Megan before turning to the other ladies. "I certainly hope she doesn't keep you two from me the entire time you're here. I would love to get to know each of you and learn a little more about Megan."

"NO!" The demand caused them all to laugh but the speaker went ignored.

"I'm Kate Murphy." The chief held out her hand with confidence. If these women were anything like Megan weakness could not be shown. First impressions were lasting ones.

Maura was the first to take a hold of her hand, gently of course. "Maura Isles." That was to be expected. The woman seemed to exuded femininity but held a fire in her eyes that spoke volumes for her character; she was not one to be messed with.

"Emily Prentiss." Unlike her friend, Emily's shake was a little more firm, almost as if she were warning Kate. That had been a bit of a surprise since she was the one with the playful attitude towards the blonde on skype. "We've heard so much about you."

Megan stood not far away wishing the floor would open up and swallow her whole. There were only a few reasons she didn't want Kate to meet her friends and this was one of them. Embarrassment. Between the pair they had stories about Megan that could make a pornstar blush and all the ammunition to make her sound like a love sick puppy dog.

"Ohh?" A wicked smile took over Kate's face as she glanced at the other woman over her shoulder. So maybe there really was more to them. "All terrible, I'm sure."

"Quite the opposite actually." Maura began to speak without much thought. Which wasn't out of the ordinary. "She's quite fond of you." By now Megan had turned as red as her hair, if not darker, causing Maura to become alarmed. "Are you feeling alright?" Small hands moved to grasp the face of her friend only to retreat quickly. "You're burning up!"

This only spawned laughter from Emily and Kate, who then both received a look that would kill them if it could do just that.

"I hate you." Megan mumbled flustered from the encounter. "Did you just come here just to agitate me?"

"Why else would I fly across the ocean?" Emily replied sarcastically. Teasing Megan was fun but the last thing she wanted was to upset the woman. There were thin lines Emily and Maura were treading on at the moment by just showing up, Emily didn't want to fall on the wrong side.

By now, Kate had moved a hand to cover her mouth in an attempt to hide the soft giggles threatening to escape. This was a side of Megan Hunt she truly enjoyed. Who needed Netflix when you had quality entertainment right in front of you?

"Ha ha. Very funny." Placing her purse on her shoulder, Megan grabbed her keys from the desk drawer and started towards the office door. "I need a drink."

The four women exited the office and began their journey to the elevator. Compliments were made about clothing attire which led to short discussions on great places to shop in the area, something they all loved to do. Moving along the conversation, small talk ensued about attractions to visit, good places to eat, and local bars that even Megan hadn't heard much about. Kate was a schmoozer, she had to be for her job, which meant she knew the places to be seen and the ones to go to when you wanted to disappear. Along with her knowledge on the area, the chief was extremely charming which helped things flow easily during their short walk. The blonde hit the down arrow for the lift once they arrived before leaning her shoulder against the wall.

"Enjoy your evening, ladies." Kate couldn't help but smile. She didn't know much about the mysterious women from Megans past but she certainly wanted to.

"Are you not joining us?" Maura asked.

Kate lifted the file still in her grasp. "I have a case to get wrapped up." The news seemed to somber out the group. Each of them worked in a field where they understood the importance of wrapping up a murder, bringing the person(s) responsible to justice, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with. The chief picked up on the shifting vibe and quickly moved to turn their attitudes back in the right direction with a little teasing. "Plus, I'm not allowed." She smirked at Megan causing the woman to roll her eyes. A habit she picked up from Kate over the years.

It took a few moments but soon enough they all remembered the end of their last skype video call. Megan had been insistent that Kate could not join them in fear that Emily or Maura would hit on her. Chances were the women would flirt, they did it without realizing most the time, but neither would actually venture into dangerous territory. It took everything in the visitors to not comment on the matter but it really wasn't something they should be discussing. Whatever was happening between the two women would be brought to light when they had their friend alone… in a few minutes. That should have been more terrifying for Megan than the thought of them flirting with the woman who held her affections. The elevator doors slid open and quick goodbyes were said before three of the four women entered.

"Good luck on your case." Maura offered as Emily pressed the button for the lobby.

"Thank you. I hope to see you all again!" Kate gave another small wave before she turned and started back to her office.

"Later." Megans anxious yet firm tone caused Kate to turn on spot. The confusion on the woman's face was endearing to the point Megan didn't get the chance to explain herself before elevator doors slid closed. Fingers quickly moved to unlock the screen on her phone, completely oblivious to the amused expressions her friends were currently sporting as she did so.

MEGAN HUNT: Are you working late tonight?

After hitting send, the phone was deposited in her purse. "Hungry?" She asked before turning her head to face Emily and Maura. The looks on their faces caused her eyes to narrow. She knew those looks. She did that look. It was the one that let her know as soon as they got to whatever destination they choose there would be an interrogation on her love life. "Stop it." Neither of them did. "Don't look at me like that."

"She's beautiful." Maura finally spoke causing Megan's cheeks to flush again.

Emily noticed and shook her head. "We're definitely talking over dinner!"

"Yes, we are. We're talking about a few things." Megan countered with a shrug. "Things like Olivia…." She glanced at Emily briefly before moving her gaze to Maura. "…and Jane." Before either could reply the doors opened and the red head began her stride through the lobby, towards the exit. "I'll text you the address of a restaurant close to your hotel and meet you there." It made no sense for them to all ride together considering they were staying in two different places. Megan would offer up her guest room, couch, and even her bed but she wasn't expecting them until the following day which meant there was still housework to be done. That and she wanted to find time to speak to Kate sooner rather than later just to clear the air. At least if she was reading the other womans signals wrong they would have days apart for her to cope with the rejection.


End file.
